


Casting Call

by StoriesbyTre



Series: Casting Call [1]
Category: Amara La Negra - Fandom, Ryan Coogler - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Prompt: A lovely convo about the lovely Coogler’s…[Ryan Coogler x Zinzi Coogler x Black!Actress OC - Part 1 of 6]Content: Semi slow burn SMUT, threesome, shower sex, video voyeurism, spanking, oral, Black love, that freaky shit y’all love basically…





	Casting Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Amara is a 26-year-old Richmond, CA born young actress waiting on her “BIG BREAK” as a note-worthy Hollywood actress. She only could get short-lived roles and they all weren’t showcasing her real talents. One night she goes to a Hollywood insider’s party for a young, but very talented director making big strides in the industry. She wanted the chance to network and create more opportunities for better roles in her career. She ended up getting a whole lot more than what she came for…

Amara was a young aspiring actress, she had been an extra in so many different TV shows, some movie, a little modeling gigs, and even a few local infomercials. But she grew restless with waiting for her “big break” to happen. She felt like if she doesn’t do or land a big gig soon, she’ll fade into the background permanently & she’ll be _damned_ if she let’s that happen. But with all the trips to  * ** _Bzzz, Bzzz_** * * ** _Bzzz, Bzzz_** * Amara’s phone went off, she sighed as she picked up her phone as she lied in bed as dusk settled in.

“Hello?” she replied. “Amara darling, it’s Bethany how are you?” “I’m good Bethany, what you got for me today?” “Amara slightly sucked her teeth at her agent. “Well, I have a GOLDEN opportunity for you which can get you where you need to be… but you need to be dressed quick!” “How quick we talking here?” Amara raised an eyebrow. “Like about half an hour or so?” Bethany replied. Amara arose from her bed and headed to her closet. 

“And why should I be getting dressed so quickly?” Amara plainly replied. “You know Ryan Coogler right?” Bethany asked. “Of course, who doesn’t after Black Panther?!” she rolled her eyes. “Well my dear, he is having a HUGE celebration for his wife. I think her name is Zinzin? Zenay? Zaniah? Something exotic like that.” Amara rolled her eyes & silently huffed at the caucascity. 

“Well anyways, I’ll text you the address & let them know you’re under the “ _Zanfardino_ “ party. I was able to pull some strings & get you in, I can’t stress this ENOUGH. Come dress to impress! These are big names in the room and I can only do so much if you don’t put in that work _girlfriend_ … did I say that right?” “What?” Amara replied playing dumb. “N-Never mind, just come ready to be noticeable.” Bethany hung up the phone. Amara huffed and threw her phone onto the bed.

Amara stepped into her closet and pulled out her hunter green crush velvet dress with a brown faux fur shawl. She shaped up her iconic afro, then applied her makeup & got dressed, and ordered an Uber XL. Your driver “Ariana” pulled up within five minutes. “Oh wow! you look so beautiful! Where you heading to tonight?” “Why thank you, I’m heading toooooo…  330 S Ma-ple-ton Dr? Yes, [330 S Mapleton Dr](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.realtor.com%2Frealestateandhomes-detail%2F330-S-Mapleton-Dr_Los-Angeles_CA_90024_M26837-24659%23photo0&t=NTkwMzM1MDMwMGU4NTc5OGYxM2NmMmY0NzFlZjNiMzRjM2NmN2FjMyx2TlRySlVEdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0C-LMZwxWMlf2rMlv_lP3Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwakanda-inspired.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176321655577%2Fcasting-call-ryan-coogler-oc&m=1).” Amara smiled. “It’s a networking event, I’m an actress… well at least I’m trying to be a well-known one.” Amara crossed her legs and went through her phone.

Instagram was buzzing about Ryan’s party for his wife. Some people wished they could go, other kept saying they didn’t care yet still commenting, others saying “Wakanda Forever”, a few thirsting for him, Chad, Michael & Winston hoping they show up & the rest are wondering why Ryan doesn’t have a social media at all. “I think that it’s so dope that you want to be an actress, I really hope you make it!” Ariana smiled. Amara looked up from her phone and smiled. 

“Nah for real, you doing it big for the dark skinned girls who think that they can’t make it out here because of the Eurocentric bullshit. I really hope you make it out there for all of us… and never lose sight of what really matters ma, for real!” Ariana enthused. “That’s so sweet of you to say! I truly appreciate it so much & I am in love the blue tips with the blonde you got going on. So cute!” Amara complimented. “Thank you and I love that fro! You look so classy with your whole outfit & everything I wish I could go where you going.”

“Maybe we should exchange numbers and we can hang out sometime, hell if I make it big imma need a friend who’s local if that’s cool with you?” Amara suggested. “Hell yeah, we should link up soon after this!” At the red light Ariana and Amara exchanged numbers, Ariana turns on the radio & “Love Galore” by Sza came on & both women sang along belting out every note off-key but were basking in the everglow of the black girl magic they both were on.

Then “Boo’d Up” by Ella Mai kept the mood live as you both bonded through the music sharing laughs and silly stories from back in the day. As the song was finishing, they pulled up to a very large mansion. “Holy shit girl, this house is gorgeous! Who party is this?!” “My agent got me into a party Ryan Coogler’s hosting.” Ariana swiftly turned around “Ryan Coogler?! THE RYAN COOGLER?!?!” her eyes widened. Amara nodded excitingly. “That’s the one, it’s his wife’s birthday tonight so my agent somehow got me out here last minute.” Amara enthused. “Shit, if you look this good in a hurry… you’ll break whole backs if you could take your time getting ready.” Ariana complimented. “Here you are, have a great night doll.” Ariana beamed.

“Oh wow, thank you!” Amara felt a bit flushed from the compliments Ariana was serving. Amara pulled up to the entrance where bodyguards and valets were at the ready. Amara stepped out and all of a sudden eyes were on her. Her dress accentuated every curve she had flawlessly and was directed to the backdrop where all the celebs were taking photos. “Oh my, who is this stunning girl?” One cameraman spoke. “My Name is Amara, Amara Giovanna.” “Well, smile for me Amara Giovanna!” Amara posed for the cameras as they all flashed in her face.

“Now one with just the face, then shoes!” the other photographer shouted. “Perfect!”

“You are stunning! Gorgeous!” another photographer enthused. “Thank you. Thank you so much!” she gleamed as if this night was to foreshadow her future. “Step this way please.” one of the security guards lead Amara up the stairs towards the bouncer at the front. Amara approached the intimating man with a permanent scowl on his face, she was still smiling trying to ease her nervousness. “Name?” “I am with the Zanfardino party.” her voice slightly cracked, then she cleared her throat. The guard raised an eyebrow but had shades on so she couldn’t exactly read his face as he went down the list. “She can go.” he nodded. “Thank you.” Amara mouthed in a nod as she entered the home.

Amara was instantly in awe of the grand entrance of the home with Jay Rock’s “Win” playing echoing throughout the extravagant home. The starry night sky through the skylight above her made the floor mirror each constellation that was above her. Even though there were at least a hundred people throughout the mansion, she could hear the echoes from the click of her heels as he walked empowering her every move. The ambiance of this home had her envision her future home after her success with fresh flowers surrounding her from the front door to the backyard. Her closet full of expensive clothes she would be gifted and some she would buy just cause she could.

Her maids and butlers greet her with fresh food and kept the house in order whenever she went away to film on location. She was then bumped by someone which broke her out of her trance. Amara was about to tell the guy off until he turned around. “My apologies beautiful.” He smiled at her. Amara was starstruck almost instantly, she began to mentally go off. “Did [Daniel Kaluuya](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fnews.images.itv.com%2Fimage%2Ffile%2F1465383%2Fstream_img.jpg&t=OTlhMjFhMWVkMmUxMGYwMmExNWMzZDUxZTUyMTEzNTcxYWRmNTcyZSx2TlRySlVEdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0C-LMZwxWMlf2rMlv_lP3Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwakanda-inspired.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176321655577%2Fcasting-call-ryan-coogler-oc&m=1) just called me _beautiful_?! Holy shit!” It took her a minute to calm down, but she proceeded to the main dining hall where everyone was going to eat.

Black wasn’t really Amara’s favorite color, but it accentuated the room well. Amara quickly grabbed a seat and sat down. She hasn’t really networked with anyone yet, but she was determined to speak with Ryan in person that night & nothing will stop her. All these melanated celebrities around her brought her such hope for her success as an actress. “Hey, you’re new. What’s your name?” Amara looked up to see [Lena Waithe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimagesvc.timeincapp.com%2Fv3%2Fmm%2Fimage%3Furl%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fcdn-img.essence.com%252Fsites%252Fdefault%252Ffiles%252Fstyles%252F1x1_lg%252Fpublic%252F1518622371%252FGettyImages-849131224%252520copy.jpg%253Fitok%253DsXJbc8h9%26w%3D700%26q%3D85&t=NmZmMGUzYmRhZjc2ZjZjOThlY2I3OWU0YmI5ZmFjOTJjZmM0MTJmMSx2TlRySlVEdw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0C-LMZwxWMlf2rMlv_lP3Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwakanda-inspired.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176321655577%2Fcasting-call-ryan-coogler-oc&m=1) with her hand out. Amara shook her hand “I-I’m Amara, Amara Giovanna.” she slightly gulped. “Oh okay, dope. I’m-” “Lena Waithe, you recently won an Emmy.” Lena chuckled. “Yes, yes I did.” 

“That’s amazing, congratulations!” they both smiled. “Amara sweetheart?” “Yeah?” “Y-You’re still shaking my hand.” Amara released Lena’s hand. “Oh wow, I am so sorry. I’m so amazed by all this talent in this room and I-I-” “And you want to know how to get your foot through the door, right?” she finished Amara’s sentence. “Yeah, pretty much.” “Well this is definitely a great start, you should get to know everybody here. It could definitely work in your favor & never forget to be yourself, somebody gon feel it.” Lena winked at her.

 Amara nodded. “Ok, I’ll take that into great consideration. Thank you, I appreciate it.” “You’re welcome Amara, best of luck to you & your career.” “Thank you so much, same to you.” Amara smiled. Amara sighed and her cell phone buzzed, it was Bethany “ _Did you get in ok?_ ” she texted. Amara replied “ _ **I got in, no problem.**_ ” she dragged out the sentence while typing, then hit send. Amara sighed again as the room continued to fill in with some familiar faces, some new ones, but mainly black ones. As far as Amara’s eyes can see and a feeling of pride and reassurance that she will prosper in her dream career swelled inside her. She felt proud, inspired and even more so motivated by the atmosphere by the talented & melanated.

A young man approached the head of the table and Amara peeked her head out a bit so she could get a better look. “Thank you all for coming, Ryan wanted to make this a really special day for his lovely wife. As some of you know, Zinzi hates surprises but that’s not going to stop us now is it?” The audience laughed, Amara just smiled quietly. “So, with that being said… Ryan texted me saying they’ll be here in 10 minutes, so we’re all going to find a place to hide in the backyard so we could surprise Zinzi.” he clapped his hands loudly. “So find a place to hide everybody let’s go!”

Everyone began to scramble all over the house trying to find a place to hide. Amara looked around almost confused, but got up & had a surge of adrenaline course throughout her body. She instantly took off her heels cause she was no damn fool trying to bust her ass first time meeting these people. “Some people picked the dumbest places on earth to hide.” she thought to herself. She saw Lakeith Stanfield hide behind the front door, Tessa Thompson & Micheal B. Jordan both fighting for the closet… Tessa won after Janelle Monae put him in a headlock then joined her after she subdued him to the floor.

“So much for that Creed II training, shit.” Amara thought to herself, she wanted to laugh, but she was too focused at the task at hand. Damn near all the good hiding spots and a majority of the stupid ones were all taken. Amara saw a bathroom not too far from the entrance, looking like a good pop out spot for the surprise. A barefoot Amara slid across the marble floor, but caught herself very quickly to head straight to the bathroom. Michael saw where Amara was heading and tried to out run her, but ended up hitting a door column face first instead. Amara quickly entered the restroom and locked it. A muffled “FUCK!” was all you could hear from Michael after Amara was safely inside locking the door.

Amara was trying to catch her breath from all the running she did. “Shit.” she was damn near wheezing. “I need to get my ass back in the gym.” Amara spoke to herself. “But you look amazing as you are though.” a deep voice boomed unexpectedly. Amara head snapped up as her body jumped from the random voice, causing her to drop her heels and purse. “Oh my fault, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The second the evening sky revealed his face she instantly knew who he was. “Where are my manners? My name is-” “My gorilla King M’Baku.” Amara let slip out in a deep, sultry voice. Winston raised an eyebrow then playfully laughed, damn near snorted. Amara eyes almost popped out her head once she realized the words she said.

“Oh my God!” Amara covered her agape mouth. “I did not mean for that to come out the way it did.” she flicked on the light. “It’s quite alright, I’m glad that the movie brought me so many beautiful fans like you.” he bent down to pick up Amara’s things, he looked up to see a cheesing Amara. “Here you go.” he slowly arose from the floor handing over her shoes and purse. “Thank you sir.” she playfully took her things back from him. “What were you doing in here? I didn’t see you in the dining room.” Amara inquired.

“I slipped out real quick, all I heard was hide so I just stayed in here and shut the lights.” he replied then shook his head. “I am so sorry, where are my manners? What’s your name sweetheart?” Amara’s cheeks were flushed, only her melanin concealed her rising body temperature that would’ve made her blush. “I-I-I’m Amara. Amara G-Giovanna” they shook hands gently, then Winston planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “A pleasure to meet you.” he coyly smiled as he stepped closer to Amara.

“Wait!” Amara placed her hand on his chest, then quickly placed her ear to the door. “What? What’s happni-” Amara quickly shushed him. “I think Ryan & Zinzi are here.” she whispered while putting her shoes back on. “You sure?” Winston whispered. Then all you heard was… “Lekeith, boy what the fuck you doing behind the damn door?” Ryan’s distinctive voice boomed. And damn near on cue everyone jumped out of their hiding spots screaming SURPRISEEEEEEE! The room filled with confetti, balloons, expensive ass liquor & rich black folk!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I hope all of you beautiful creatures of love & life enjoyed this fic. Looks like Amara made a new friend. Hopefully, the following events will be just as eventful! I suck at visuals so thank God for gif’s. This will be a mini series, read my other works here. My normal series “My name is Erik” will be the next to update & then a shitload of my pending one shots! And remember, life is too gotdamn short to not follow your dreams! So love yourself & live your life & if you can’t, MAKE IT YOUR DAMN BUSINESS TO MAKE IT SO!


End file.
